Chapter 010
The Visitor from Tibet is the tenth chapter of the Freezing series, fifth chapter of Volume 2 and the first chapter of the Rana Introductory Arc. Synopsis A mysterious girl, is seen talking with a an elder from her village, which takes place in Tibet, as she says goodbye to them, going on her journey. Kazuya is scolded by Kaho, after class, but is interrupted by Satellizer who requests Kazuya to come with her. Satellizer decides to make Kazuya her partner, on the condition that they don't do the baptism. Kazuya agrees and goes to the cafeteria for lunch. He meets Satellizer their, who was easily able to cut into the front of the line, with everyone being scared of her. Kazuya and Satellizer then eat lunch together where Satellizer, wants Kazuya to come to her room tonight. Kaho and Arthor then joins Kazuya, as Satellizer leaves, and Kazuya tells them that he is Satellizer partner, as well as he will be going to her room tonight. Kaho is shocked at this since the room invite, ultimately is where both Pandora's and limiters experience their first time. Kazuya is then seen in the street of a city, where he is beat up by some thugs, who are stopped by the mysterious girl from Tibet, who reveals herself to be Rana Linchen. Rana is able to beat the thugs, and made sure Kazuya was ok. Summary At the beginning of the chapter, a mysterious girl is seen talking to an elder of her village, agreeing that she will have a fated encounter with someone as she begins her new journey. Kazuya is next seen meeting Kaho after class, with Kaho scolding Kazuya for not taking her advice about leaving Satellizer alone. She is then startled by Satellizer's sudden appearance, telling Kazuya to come with her so they could talk. Satellizer and Kazuya are then seen on the roof, and Satellizer grabs Kazuya's hand and touches it to her cheek, saying that he is fine. Kazuya agrees saying that the feelings he has for her are unlike anything he has had for a girl before. Satellizer then asks if Kazuya can be her limiter, after reconfirming that Kazuya can use Freezing without an Ereinbar Set, saying that she would not do the baptism. Kazuya, who is happy with the promise he had just made with Satellizer, goes to the food court hungry for some burgers, when he runs into Satellizer who is also hungry. Kazuya tells Satellizer that he wanted to have a burger, and Satellizer, having the reputation of the "Untouchable Queen" and everyone being afraid of her, easily gets to the front of the line and gets too many hamburgers. She then asks Kazuya if he would help her eat the hamburgers, having gotten too many for one person to actually eat. Kazuya is next seen at the school cafeteria, having Kaho and Arthur being very shocked by the revelation that Satellizer made Kazuya her partner, even though she didn't do the baptism with him. Kaho then invites the gentlemen to a night of karaoke but Kazuya had declined because Satellizer had invited him to her room. Kaho then explains that this room invite is natural for all Pandora's, having the limiters experience their first time with them. Kazuya then travels to the city, wondering how Satellizer felt about the first time, even being surprised that she was into this type of thing. Kazuya while playing a crane machine is interrupted by some thugs who proceeds to beat him up, after Kazuya denied them payment for leaving unharmed. As the beating continued the thugs are stopped by the mysterious girl, who reveals herself to be Rana Linchen. Rana is able to beat the thugs quite easily and asked if Kazuya was alright. Kazuya looked in amazement at the new comer. Event Notes *Satellizer accepts Kazuya as her Limiter, but the pairing is unofficial as Satellizer refuses to perform the Baptism. *Introduction of Rana Linchen. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters